Shikamaru and Temari romance,fanfiction
by Rin Yong
Summary: Unwilling marriage between Shikamaru and Temari have conncted their heart togather but will their marriage last forever or they might face divorcing?...
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTER!

Chapter 1 : We still HERE, together…Always !

Silent wind blow touches his face while his both palm pushes those glassy window outwards. Sun rises up on top his head.

"Shit!I'm going late!Sakura-chan definitely going to kill me…"

Uzumaki Naruto or better known as Naruto rush down his building,heading to his north.

"Hope everyone is not there yet"he begging so that he will never carry the blame for being late.

Started to blame himself for staying too long at his best buddy house best buddies,or better known as Kiba,Choji and himself spent a long night at Shikamaru's house for steamboat as to celebrate Shikamaru's wedding soon.

Today to gathered everyone included Team Kakashi,Team Kurenai,Team Asuma of course it never miss Team Gai at the main gate of unfortunately will be missing Shikamaru as everyone here is going to discuss Shikamaru's wedding should be a best give and surprised for him on his wedding day.

Who would ever thought that he will be the first to extent his family tree among those shinobi.

"Narutoooooo! "

"Oh,god…!Is her voice,definitely her voice"Naruto speak to himself while facing the main gate not far from 20 meter away him.

"Narutoooo….!What brings you so long? "she said angrily.

"Sakura-chan,i…I don't mean to be la…. "

Before Naruto could finish his explanation,here come the interrupt…

"Shino…can you walk faster…..?We running out of time….We possible to be the last…"Kiba yelled.

"Kiba,as I know the reason if we late is not me but is you….you the one who never lay off from your pillow…Kiba,you such as heavy head ."Shino replied calmly.

"H-HEEY…Stop calling me the heav-"

Suddenly someone push Kiba from the immediately fall down and being step on his back by a crazy taijutsu energetic young shinobi .

"What theeeee! "yelled Kiba while being help by Shino and "Kiba,Are you ok? " With no respond make Shino once again felt left him.

"Leeeeee!~~~~~Put me down…!I warn youuuu….arggggh! "the genius byakugan speak rudely.

"Shut you, Neji! Bear with it…We almost there…..I saw them there…..Tenten,hurry up!You going to miss those show!"said Rock Lee.

"This is not something to bearrr ….arghhhhhh…..Put me down,,I feel dizzy"Neji replied with pale look on his face….

As soon Rock Lee reached in front Sakura with Neji on his back,here come Kiba and the other ,Tenten and Ino walk slowly as there non of their business….

"Yaya…!I watch the movie.. "said Ino to Tenten while walking toward the konoha main gate….

Tenten continue "I never ever thought that the hero could be that handsome than anyone else…."

Both of them were just into their world when come across those handsome actor….

"Yayaya….!Very could your female just stop and left the conversation later,ok?"asked Kiba while looking straight to both of them.

Ino respond "Sorry…~~~we just couldn't stop since just now…"

Add Tenten.. "Thank for reminding us…heheheh,…So everyone here ?

"Choji and Hinata,will not be around as Tsunade-sama asked them for a A-rank mission..he told me yesterday. "Continue by Kiba while adjusting his shirt.

"So how about Sai? "Naruto asked.

"He is now at Raimenji Restaurant..as I asked him to book two case I think there will be a suitable place for us to discuss,right?said Sakura.

"You amazing,Sakura….Right choice…"compliment by Rock Lee.

"You the one who wanted us to gathered here,smart LEE! . "attacked by Neji.

Rock Lee being embarrassed by Neji while other started to laugh out loud.

Finally Shino started with"I think we should head on now to the Raimenji Restaurant . "

Everyone started to be serious as their agree to Shino cause Shikamaru wedding will be held after a everyone started to walk toward to the east while Kiba and Naruto were busy talking about steamboat yesterday and as normal Shino was still carrying Neji on his back and Neji look even worse as he about to usual ,female talk about shopping and handsome guy so do Sakura,Ino and heart is just easy to captured….~~

Will be continue soon…see you at Chapter 2

Preview Chapter 2:About ,why Shikamaru will be getting marry?

Who will Shikamaru marry to?

This wedding is a forceful wedding that Shikamaru does not want to?

Find out those hidden key in next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTER!

Chapter 2:Question with no Answer

"Sai! "shouted Sakura.

"Sakura,finally yours have come. "Sai feel relieved.

"Why?"asked by Tenten.

"The boss here thought that I lied cause I book two table while there is no one boss felt was a big loss for booking his two table. "Sai explained.

"That ways to stingy of the boss"Ino added angry.

"It ok,just sit down okk,ladies!I beg we should start our discussion now as Shino and I will be having training later"Kiba explain while looking to the crowd.

Without wasting any moment they start their discussion about suggesting gift to Shikamaru on his wedding tables were combine together as Sai sat between Sakura and Ino sat next to Tenten opposite Sakura was standing against the wall together with Lee and was squatting among those who were standing cause his head was spinning and definitely causes by Lee.

"How about couple cup ?"suggested by Sakura.

"Yup,a couple cup….you right" compliment by Kiba.

But however objection come from Shino, "Sorry,I don't think this a good choice. "

"Why?"Lee asked.

"I think we should come out a better if Shikamaru's wife doesn't like it?Is true that gift people give should be appreciate but this is something about gift that both couple that what we call sincere,am I wrong? "Shino explain while looking to his friends.

"I definitely agreed to you,Shino…We should get something that both love and that definitely a good gift among those other."support byNeji while getting up from squatting.

"Yes,a blessing gift…but what? "Tentan asked.

Sai slowly getting up and heavily put his both palm hand on the heavy 'Bap' sound was hear.

"SAI,WHAT THE HELL? "Naruto shouted while his heart will racing fast as he was shocked by Sai action.

"WHAT THE! "Kiba added.

"I 'm sorry…I just come across something! "Sai said and continue "Exactly….Mhmmm.. "

"What Mhmmmn ?What are you going to say,Sai "Lee asked impatiently.

Everyone started to look at Sai,wondering what he about to say….

"Mhnmmm…Exactly….Mhmmm.. Does anyone know who is the bride?i don't know who is she so how I come out with a suggestion of gift that she might like…"

Everyone was numb as what he say was right….If the person you don't know how can you know what things will he or she like…..

Wind from the outside was gentle….breezing the air and here come the byakugan girl,Hinata and Ino teammate walking slowly toward the tables.

"Yo"Choji greeted to the crowd and so Hinata "Aaaa~~mnnm good afternoon. "

"How come?i thought you both went for a A-rank mission today.? "Naruto asked.

"That not the point as our mission are done. "said Choji.

"So what is the point? " Sakura and Ino asked at the same time cause they were out of the blue.

Hinata answered "Shikamaru wedding is held is not due to love but just a ceremony among two villages that need to be done every ten years is our village turn to have this ceremony together with Sand Village. "

Choji added "The objective to held this ceremony is to prevent disaster from happening to the five villages. In order to prevent disaster,their happiness and rest of their life were force to sacrifice. "

This moments were awkward…Silent….very silent…..

Naruto asked "Why do we have to sacrifice Shikamaru happiness?Why him? "...Naruto angrily punched on the table….Everyone was very down….head on the ground….

"Naruto."said Sakura with a drowning voice.

Who would ever thought that from the start they would like to give a gift to celebrate their comrade marriage would actually an un willing marriage?

Continue chapter 3

Sorry no perview cause still thinking..i actually still not focus on shikamaru and temari cause I hope my story will have a sequel and I hope yours guys will not find this story boring…..when time come you will see the romance between shikamaru and temari….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:No Regret

Silent sigh grow among everyone. Moody turns into sadness in just everyone here knows why,why shikamaru willing to sacrifice. This is because of that that had change him.

"I….i just couldn't…. " a sadly voice from Ino. "..couldn't believe it,I thought this will be a part of his happy moment in his life but….but i…"she started to cry…..Teardrops wetting her pinky cheek.A white pale guy hands out a piece of handkerchief from his pocket forward it to Ino which sat opposite him.

"Sa…..i"said Ino and slowly gettind the piece of cloth from Sai.

"It ok,he not 's us help to settle this miserable marriage. "confidentially spoke by Naruto.

Everyone started to build up a strong spirit after hearing those touching words from Naruto.

"Yes!,you right. "said Kiba.

"But how? "Choji asked while crunching potatoes chips.

"Let ask Shikamaru whether he knows who was his bride then we could have a talk with Tsunade-sama to cancel these stupid arrange marriage. "opinioned by Lee.

Everyone started to move from their positions but was heavily blocked by Sai and Shino.

"Hey,what wrong? "asked Kiba while looking to his leader eyes.

"Don't do this. "highly spoke from Shino.

"Hey,hey"talked by Ino while both hands were forwarded to Shino and Sai.

"I don't think this is the right it won't change anything"Sai spoke frankly to his comrades.

"But…but"said Naruto but before he could finish it….

"Don't do this.I believe he decided this. "harshly told by Neji.

"He..? "Kiba asked while looking at him.

" what Neji means is that he choose this choice. "Explained by Shino.

"How come? "Tenten spoke sadly.

This was the bad moment as they finally figured it was his choice on choosing his future path.

Suddenly someone walked in and said….

"Yes,this is my choice.I don't blame other for this is what I decided. "said by a Chuunin ninja with his ponytail hair tied up highly.

Everyone was shocked especially those ladies.

"Shikamaru! "called by everyone except Neji,Shino and Sai as they were cool enough to stay on silent.

Hinata asked Shikamaru curiously "Aaaaa nooon~~~Is is alright to marry someone you don't know? "

"There nothing to do with alright or not but I find it just a troublesome and somehow it is not someone I don't know that I will marry with. "Shikamaru answer as usual tone of him.

He added "Your guys know her too. "

"Someone we knew?"asked Sakura.

"Are you sure ? "added Kiba right after Sakura.

Shikamaru nodded his head while rubbing his neck with his right hand.

Everyone was curious to know.

"So who,bro?Stop playing ? "Naruto asked angrily.

"Naruto,you never change,such a impatient ninja. "complain by Shikamaru and added "I guess I should tell your guys now before my wedding definitely a bride is Kazekage sister,Temari."

Everyone was heavily shocked as they were out of the blue after those words came from Shikamaru and shouted "Temari! " except Neji,Sai and Shino as they had guess correctly in their head before getting answer from the groom himself about his own bride.

Kiba was like thinking in his heart "Oh,God!Holy shittt!A bad temper woman he going marry with"

Before he could finish his thought,he spoke randomly and loudly "She will ruin your life, me!~~ "while looking straight to him.

Just as usual he put on his casual look as his respond to Kiba as he understand what this brat trying to tell him.

"Guys,just how about we stop this stupid conversation here and have our lunch?As I know Choji and Hinata,you guys come here right away after mission without having lunch and I believe to complete a A-rank mission in a short while without having breakfast,right? "questioned by Shikamaru.

"You could just tell their condition by just looking at the faces,such a genius shinobi."highly compliment by Neji while pulling a chair nearing to the table to have his sit after a long stand.

"Just order as much as you like as a treat of my for having such a good friends of yours guys. "Shikamaru said proudly.

"But I don't think here sell any food,Shikamaru"Shino complained while looking aroud the restaurant.

"Yes,you don't sell any you remember Sai,Naruto at once right after mission we were damn hungry and struggling to find for food and we came here but the boss told us that he only sell tea,the Japanese tea? "Sakura questioned his Team Kakashi.

Naruto seem doesn't get what Sakura telling and annoying her by responding that "Ermmm~~~I…..not sure,Sakura-chan.I thought this was my first time….."before he could finish his lines Sakura knocked Naruto head to the table surface with the Bang sound loudly while looking at Sai and question him with her blackmail tones"So do you REMEMBER,SAI~~~? "Sai couldn't do anything but just nodded his head as the sigh that he the truth is he don't,definitely don't remember anything about this restaurant.

"Naru….to-kun~~"said softly by the byakugan girl who stand opposite direction.

"Okkk,just head to another restaurant,deal?"Kiba suggested so that he could stop Sakura's violence against his two pity friends.

"Restaurant that call RESTAURANT. "Lee dealing it to Kiba.

"How about our usual place?I think that will be a ten times better place than only drink,Japanese tea…hmmm"Tenten suggested right after Lee could finish his conversation.

"I agreed and I sure everyone agreed too,right? "Neji supported.

Everyone agreed by the little Chinese girl suggestion by nodded their head as a Yes they were waiting for his answer as he will be treating this he don't agreed then no way they will have their lunch and pity Hinata and Choji not even their lunch but was their BREAKFAST.

"Such a troublesome."said Shikamaru while placing his right hand behind his neck and starting to rub up and the same time,he speak in his heart that he was totally a lucky man that he still have those caring comrades that known as friends,important person had presence in his life after the died of Asuma sensei.

"Yayaya,lets get moving or Choji,you will run out meast if we are late. "His respond to his friends.

Everyone were happy to hear that.

"I be leaving first and order!"Choji shouted while running forward.

"Choji,don't you dare to finish those BBQ meat. "Naruto shouted as he knew what Choji will do when he saw his favorite food on the table.

"Then I will calling Akamaru too" excitedly Kiba spoke.

"Sai,after meal could drop by my house cause the book that you want to borrow,I left them at home,I'm so sorry. "Sakura apologized.

"It alright. "Sai forgived her and smile.

"Why do you look so creepy? "Sakura questioned Sai desire.

"Do I look creepy but I just happen to be happy cause according to Hinata-san's book that I borrow there a part that explain if someone invited you to their home that means they wanted to have sex….am i…~~~before Sai could finish "SAIIIII!"while slapping him both side on his face by a strong female ninja,Sakura.

"Hinata,for heaven sake don't let Sai lean that kind of book and you so naughty buying those kind of sexual book~~~hehehe. "Ino mocking Hinata.

"Ermmmn…i…i. "feeling guilty Hinata respond as Sai had relieved hre secret.

"We keep it secret from Naruto"Tenten mocking her after Ino does.

Ino-san,Tenten-san!~~~ "Hinata continued.

"What the.. ~~~What a troublesome person are they…."Shikamaru said with a upset tones and he move his head up after he heards Neji said "Sometimes a troublesome can be a happier things that could ever happen in your life."

"And this is who they are. "Shino added while standing at his right sides.

Shikamaru felt what Shino and Neji said was true cause this is how they always are.

Continued chapter 4:Temari as Nara Clan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Temari as Nara Clan

"Thank for the foods."thankful by everyone.

Everyone stepped out from steamboat restaurant, ready to heading home and somewhere else .As usual everyone was happy having so much fun while chatting, joking, sharing feeling, everyone had built a strong interest among other. Coincidently everyone walked into a world, world that belong to them,only there someone,something had stopped them from truly into their world after they recover those moments that spent with and Sakura completely down…..but somehow

"It ok,we definitely will bring him back before it is too late."spirited by Kiba.

"Yes,and I swear for this time."said Naruto to Sakura.

Environment of the street finally change into a warm breeze after hearing those words from those who never give up friends and those support faces that other carried on as a sign that they were ready to face all kind of obstacles in bring back the most precious friend back into their life.

Crying while wiping those happy tears, Sakura said "Tha..nk,…..thank you for everythings~~~."

To cheer those dazed moment Ino and Tenten suggested that everyone should dismiss as Shikamaru need to clean his room to welcome his newly wed wife while Hinata and Chouji should be heading to fifth Hokage to report their the sametime,after Sai getting the book from Sakura,Team Kakashi will be heading to a mission and Kiba and Shino were time to go for their and Lee will be heading to hospital to grab some medicine for Gai sensei since he was sick and Ino now was a medical ninja under superior's Tsunade sama.

"Then we will dismiss from now." Said Shino while walking together with Kiba heading to north and followed by Lee and Ino.

"So,what about you,Tenten san?"Sakura asked.

Tenten replied "I'm going to get something from my grandma house as my mom asked me to do so."

"If I not mistaken you not actually from this village,right?"Added Shikamaru.

"Not exactly ,is just my father was outsider but my mom wasn't so I still consider a Konoha villagers.**"**Tenten answered back.

"So where is your grandma house?"Naruto askead and the answer was that Tenten grandma house were located between Konoha and Sand villages.

"Aaaarr noo….T..that.. is way to far,Tenten-san."Hinata worried.

"It ok,I'm will be accompany her there safely. "harshly spoke by Neji.

"Huh?!"Tenten surprised but immediately comfort by Choji "Is better to have a guy accompany you as there considered a dangerous places especially for girls."

Sai added "Neji ways to strong to fight against and protect you if there is anything happen."

"Then… get moving now."Tenten suggested while heading to the main gate.

After seeing Tenten heading,Neji started to move while passing by Shikamaru,Shikamaru suddenly place his right hand on Neji shoulder and said randomly.

"Go for is the best chance to tell her yours feeling before it was too late."

Neji was ways to shocked to hear those words from him and nodded his head as a YES replied to Shikamaru's advice.

"What?!feeling?i thought that Tenten was engaged to someone that's not from our village?Why suddenly Shikamaru ask Neji to tell his feeling?.What the hell is going on?and…."before Naruto could finish those question marks that appears in his mind,he was hit by Sakura on his head and "Ouch!That ways to pain~~~,Sakura chan."

"Wasn't that obvious that Neji san like Tenten and before Tenten getting married to someone that older than her about 30 years,Neji san hopes that he could change Tenten mind to cancel those unreasonable marriage."Sakura added.

"Marriage that even worse than me."Shikamaru added.

Sai curiously asked "Why married with a 30 years older man?"

"Aaaarr no"while turning her little fingers and continue "I heard Tenten san said before that because the old man was once rescued her grand ma and as a reply of his kindness Tenten was force to marry him as concubine."

"Oh my god!" Choji shouted while everyone were shocked except Shikamaru as he already knew those crap by Neji himself.

"Okkk enough…let dismiss is no uses talking about Tenten future if we coud not do anything but all we could do are have faith in Neji as he the only one now could change those troublesome."Shikamaru said.

As everyone agreed,one by one dismiss from their position.

While walking,his left hand's palm was place at his neck and asked himself in his heart"How would you settle this,Neji?Tenten happiness is now in your hand."Suddenly few words come from his mouth "Such a troublesome…."

Suddenly he heard a similar voice speaking to him from behind,so he turned and saw four ponytail were tied and carrying a big fan on her back.…

"If you find it troublesome then think better start thinking a strategy to settle it and not complaining while doing nothing"said the angry woman while walking toward Shikamaru.

"Te…MARI~~~~"Shikamaru said Shockley

To be continue…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chpater5:Can she be my SOULMATE?

"TEMARI"shocking voice by Shika.

"You look like you bounce to a ghost,a horrible scary female ghost"mocked Tema.

"Tha..t not what I meant…I just pretty shock that you arrived here earlier than I thought it will be." And he spek to himself "God,I haven't clean my room….."

Temari said harshly "Ididnt expect to meet you here,anyway."

"That way too means."replied Shika while wanting Tema to walk closes to said something toward himself.."She definitely a troublesome wife…onward"

"I need to head to report to you hokage before going to your house."Tema said suddenly.

While standing he put his hand into his pocket and "Ok,then…Ermm…"

"What?Split it out…"question Tema.

"Should I accompany you there?"

Both standing middle of the street while warm breeze blow Tema answered "If you are free then…fine but don't cause me any trouble…"

As both agreed they headed to the south to meet hokage.

As they arrived,Tema wanted to open the door to seek for hokage but suddenly stopped by Shika and…..

"Tema,are you sure about it?"without spirited Shika asked.

"Whatya means?"asked back.

"Stupid,of course our…ou..r….ermmmh"Shika replied angrily.

"Ermmm what?"Temari mocked again why looking at his blushed faces.

"Ou..r our MARRIAGE….OF COURSE."….he continued "You going to accept this marriage?...I ..I.."he stopped suddenly as he felt something holding right arm….a warm hand…YES…YES is Tema's hand holding his arm…

"So…so you regret accepting the marriage request?..."seeing straight to Shika's eyes while questioning his true desire.

Shika suddenly was drown into those looking eyes of Tema and said "If this is the only choice then I don't mind as a man….but…you a woman…."before he could finish Tema cut his conversation and asked angrily "What to do with a woman….just as you said if this the only choice to get rid of those disaster then I don't mind too as a woman…"

Tema turned away his body as she felt that if she looked at Shika more than a moment she definitely going to do violent things to make him understand the situation they facing now.

Suddenly Shika both hands reached Tema shoulder from the back and turned her body once again facing him and explained….

"Don't get any wrong not what I mean….and what I try to say is a man can married any woman without loving them and divorced them without polluting their name….but woman once married a man that they don't love and face divorcing in the end will be a horrible obstacle that they need to face in their life and the most horrible things is a divorced woman will face hardship to find a guy that love her and doesn't mind her background….so now understand..?This definitely a troublesome."

While looking at Shika's eyes she knew that Shika wasn't speaking randomly but is a fact.

As Tema learnt his true intention,she quickly hugged Shika and

"Oiii….,Tema?"

"Are you dumb?Of course I did considered what you mention here….and..i felt the same when agreeing this marriage but after knowing that my groom is you….i no longer worried as I know I can trust on you….and entire life…So do worried anymore."

After hearing those touching words,Shika response by hugging her back and…

"Even I not a compatible ninja ,will you still marry me?"he asked.

"One day,…I believe you will become a compatible ninja."Tema responded.

"Even I'm lowlife shinobi?"again.

"Marriage is nothing to do with my Sand's princess identity"

"Even I'm a chuunin?again….

Suddenly pushed Shika away and said angrily…

"How many even more you want me to answer?If I decided to marry you then I don't mind all those even in your head…..get it,Shika?"

Shika suddenly felt very happy listening to his woman compliment even using those angry tone she carried….

"Such a troublesome….."while rubbing his behind neck with right hand…..

"What….a troublesome….me.?Hey guess what you the first man who spoke to me that way…."said angrily while grabbing her fan with her right hand and continue…."So,Shikamaru….which want you choice…..to heaven or HELL?"

"You serious !~….."before he ould finish suddenly.

"Erhmmm"sound by a blonded hair with wider chest.

"Hoka…ge-Sama"Tema said.

"Thank god…..You saved me Hokage…"Shika thanked.

"I thought you can come out any strategies when you faces problem…without getting help from other."mocked Tsunade while looking at Shika and added "So….SHE YOURS WEAKNESS."

"…SHe..Hell think this woman will?"Shika blushed.

"What this woman…I'm elder than you so show SOME respect..!"said Tema

"Tsunade-sama,I think we don't need to worried much as they getting along very well…."mocked Shizune while holding the pig…..

Shika and Tema said in a same time "Who want to get along with?"

Shizune mocked again…"This is so chemistry…"

Both blushed and look down the floor.

"Ok,… Shizune….We have important things to discuss. "Tsunade order.

"Yes…Tsunade sama."

Everyone were to enter the Hokage room…..and

"Both of yours can retreat from here."ordered Tsunade.

"But I'm here to…."Spoke by Temari but stopped by Shika by saying "Then we be heading home and come again in the morning tomorrow."

"Shika….."force pull out Shika before finishing his name…

After the door was slammed…

"I hope the very beginning that this marriage never exist."Shizune said sadly.

"That is nothing we can do…even we were to selfish on making decision who they need to marry with but if this could save 5 country life then this is no doubt…"while looking through the window,Tsunade.

By the way….

"What the hell…. You dragged me here?You deaf? "shouted Temari and stopped her footstep and take off Shika hand on her arm.

"God…you really a troublesome woman….Didn't you hear me,I say we be coming in the morning…..i beg you definitely tired for a long travel,right?How about having a sweet dream?"Shika said.

"Where…..you don't tell me your house and in your room….?If yes…HELL YA it going to be sweet dream….definitely a nightmare …scary one…"Tema refused.

Shika walked to her position and held her hand…

"Wh….at?!"Tema shocked.

"Ohh god…..let's get going…Tema…"while helding her hand he put his forehead at her shoulder.

"The..n…..fine….Let's get going…"Tema said gently.

Shikamaru spoke to himself "She WAY TOO cute when she angry….I beg when she see my room….what do you thnk will happen as you know I haven't clean the room yet…."

To be continue

Chapter 6:Next to you


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six : I'm Sorry

While walking behind Shikamaru,she suddenly realize she is no longer in her own country. Never expecting one day she could get married. Just because she could not accept villagers will be attack by disaster,she and the young litter pony tail shinobi are the only solution by getting married to each other.

"Will I ever walk again on the sand? "asked herself while stopped her footsteps.

Shika turns his head back after noticing Temari no longer following him from his back. So he started asking her while walking toward her which 5 meters away from his actual spot "What going on ,Temari? We should be hurried as this time my family will be serving dinner."

Shocked her after hearing from Shika and "What...you hungry?"

He answer with lower tone "Is not that I'm hungry is just that…"

"Just what?"asked curiously

"She never let anyone of my families late for dinner….if not…"he answered.

Tema will be understanding the circumstancing he facing if he late for dining because every family have the same rules that dinner should be eat together but she just couldn't resist "Who is the she?"

Shika signed long and said randomly "Of course it my mom."

After hearing Shika answered she suddenly laugh happily…..to find out Shika has another weaknesses…..his MOM..

"HAHAHAHA…."She laugh loudly.

Her both hands wrapped her stomach as she could not stop laughing. She even squatting down now.

Without doubt, Shika grabbed her left hand and pulled her up and "Give me a break, I'm really tired today. "After listening to his mumble she pull off her hand which Shika was grabing and properly helding his hand.

Without any sinder words,both walked with a thousand happiness.

"I'm home."Said Shika.

"Welcome home"said Shika father.

While both walking toward dinner table, both heard a loud talked…."You late…!"..Yes that loud voice was his mom.

"I have my reason why I'm is because of her."Shika explain.

"Huh"at the same time Tema and Shika mum signed.

Tema added "Because of me?"

Shika nodded his head as before Tema could continue Shika mum questioned "Who is ?

Temari quickly apologize, realizing that she haven't introduced herself formerly.

After introducing herself,Shika family welcome her with open have dinner togather….The moment wa final until then…..Shika cousin had come to visit.

Shika introducing his cousin sister to Temari and better known as Nara Rika.

Rika attacked Tema without those unpleasant words "You are from sand country right?You don't need to answer me but I know who you The Sand in Konoha you are nothing just like us….."

"Rika!"Shika mum shouted.

"It true what!i can't stand when aunty and uncle called her princess….She no longer a princess she nothing now….YOU should not treat her any special…"She continue.

"You too naïve….if is not because of Shika,you will be an experiment object."Harsly spoke by Rika.

"Wh…at are you talking about?"Tema question back.

"Don't play it dumb okkk….Every Head family in Konoha know and as a ordered every clan shall not speak a word include Hyuuga Clan,Yamamoto Clan,Kiba Clan….and so on….."Rika said angrily.

"Knows what?"questioning Nara family.

"Stop acting….i just couldn't stand it any longer….."before she could finish,Shika father slapped her on her right face…..

Everyone were shocked by the action especially Temari while asking herself "What is going on?"

Rika was not satisfice getting a slap from his uncle so she "Why..i'm trying to help Shika…..She is the main problem if disaster attack those villagers… Her bad luck why must Shika sacrifice his happiness just to marry her…is not like our village will be attacked by disaster…it just her… In opther ways to help is to kill her…."Suddenly…

"Enough,,!Rika…."said ANGRY SHIKA….while everyone looking at her…

"Shi..ka"said slowly by Rika

"Thank for you concern….but I don't need you to tell my fiancée is who…..i don't need you to introduced who she is…..i know my own fiancée very well…..even her life will lead to a disaster…I don't mind…..even if because her luck bring unpleasant I believe I will be by her side…"said Shika.

Rika walked away from the house and Shika mom try to comfort Tema "it ok, now over.."

Tema replied…"it not over….there something is not right….i must go and clear the air.."

Tema running away from the house and …"Temari"shouted Shika mom….

"Shika,go and check out.."said Shika father….

Without wasting any moment he run after her.

She finally reached the hokage office building and heading up stair followed by Shika while"Temari,wait…..where are you planning to go…..you don't tell me…."

Before he could finish,Tema reached the hokage door and open it….She then saw Hokage and Kazekage togather….

"Gaa…ra"Sid Tema..

"…"Gaara respond…

"Why are you here….you supposed….Wait…it is better know….what is going on…..why only own village will be attack….and why I will be….be an experiment….."A lot of question come out from her mind…

Everyone was shocked except Shika….

Hokage signed lot and "Shizune,tell her the truth…..there is no way to be hide from her anymore…."

Shizune begin while holding the pig "The truth is….is just only your country will be attacked by disaster because of your birth date that you have a special amount unknown chakra that will decrease disaster power if not 5 country can damage in the same time…..in order to kill this disaster forever ,5 hokage were to gathered to discuss and solution is to examine you or to find someone to unlocked your chakra before you reached your birthday this year."

"How to …..unlock…?"Tema asked again…

"At your upper right tight….that a point….the point must be loosen to allow the flow of chakra… and it not just one or twice but…..and because you are princess that no way Kazekage will let someone to do those things to you…and not everyone can did it….only a calm and steady person could so Kazekage asked for help as Sand country does not has someone that is patient and calm…..Nara Shikamaru is the best choice…..and his parent agreeded….."added Hokaged …

Tema turned behind as Shika was standing behind her…."So you know this from the beginning…?"

Shika looked guilty and nodded his head and said …"Yes.I'm sorry."

As Tema took a deep breath and "Cancel this arrange marriage….."

Everyone were shocked hearing the sand princess spoke randomly….

"Temari…"called Shika.

"If this the only way to save those innocent person…I don't mind my body as an exchange….and….i don't want to own you anything…."she added while looking at him directly….

"I have 3 more months before my birthday…can he loosen my flow?"Tema questioned Shizune…

"A…AAA….yes…"she answered.

"Then I be dismiss from here…"Tema added.

Tema heading out the room and caught by Shika and grabbing his arm.

"Temari,wait….i say…"Shika say.

Temari turns and hugged him and started to in tears but without soaking her cheek…and said "Thank you but I don't want to…I don't want you to involve this matter and I don't need you to take this responsibility…

Shika understand the problem she facing….at first she only thought it just a ceremony without having any sex but it actually turns out a sexual harrasement…..who would actually let a stranger to touch…them…especially woman….

Shika hugged her back tightly…..as a comfort…

To be continue…..


End file.
